Enticement
by Azena Kira
Summary: The Enticement Series comes together. AnzuxKaiba. Kaiba finds himself wanted the the dancer and lets himself have it in the only way he thinks possible. Too bad Anzu has other plans to get back at him for it. Two can play at your cold game, Mr. CEO.
1. Allurement of the Dancer

Allurement of the Dancer

**Azena Kira**

"Oh no!" Aznu exclaimed as the walked out of the locker room while searching her purse.

Jou glanced at her, "What's wrong Anzu?"

"I can't find my phone!" She yelled louder as she kept searching her bag, hoping it would be in there somewhere.

"Anzu, can't you just buy a new one…? You have enough money." Yugi decided to point out.

"No Yugi, you don't understand! There are things on there that can't be replaced and that I really don't want any-… um"

Jou and Yugi both cocked an eyebrow at her.

"… Oh come on and just help me look for it?!"

Kaiba glanced around the corner as he slipped the phone into his uniform pocket. He had a slight grin on his face. 'Mazaki has things on here she doesn't want people to see, huh? Maybe I could use this as blackmail to beat Yugi.' He thought before calmly walking out of the school.

--

The two boys searched the school inside out in two hours and crawled over towards Anzu.

"Anzu…" Yugi groaned.

"We couldn't find it…" Jou added.

She sighed, fidgeting a little, "I really hope whoever finds it just decides to return it and not look at anything…"

--

Kaiba calmly walked in his huge office doors, already clothed in his white trench and custom black leather. He pulled the phone out of his pocket as he flopped into his comfy leather chair. How the phone even fit in his pocket was a mystery in itself.

He held it in his hand, running a finger slowly over the front screen, 'why is this stupid thing so important to her? Psh…'

As much as he tried to fight it, he really wanted to know what on the phone was so important. He casually flipped the phone open and pressed the menu button.

He cursed softly as the phone beeped and displayed the 'keypad locked' error.

He sighed softly with an inward smirk. He could easily remove the back cover and hack into the phone without requiring the password… But where was the fun in that?

He looked at the numbers. 'Okay… Most phones have a password that's 4 characters long… And after all, this is Mazaki we're talking about."

He calmly punched the number corresponding to Y – U – G – I.

'Incorrect password.'

He cursed himself. 'Alright… Let's see…. It can't be dance, that's 5 letters… What about her name?"

He slowly typed it in… A – N – Z – U.

Hesitantly, he hit the enter key.

Kaiba grinned as the phone unlocked, "Too easy Mazaki. Really." He spoke to himself.

He navigated to the 'media' section. Still grinning, he couldn't decide between pictures or video.

'I guess we'll start with pictures.'

He clicked the view button.

'Let's see what we have here… Yugi, yugi, yugi, yugi, jou, yugi…' He paused at the next picture and felt his face flush slightly, '… Is that… What I think it is?'

Seto Kaiba was staring at a picture of a nude Anzu Mazaki from the waist up.

He quickly clicked to the next picture, trying to get the thoughts out of his… Sadly, the phone didn't want him to do that. He was confronted with yet another nude waist up shot, from a slightly different angle.

He could feel his own body heat rising and his pants getting tighter. He clicked again… and again, and again. Every time, he was confronted by more pictures that seemed to get lower and lower.

He could feel himself starting to pant slightly. Why were these pictures having this effect on him? And why the fuck did she have a never ending supply?! He was sure he had clicked that damned annoying 'next' button at least fifty times!

Kaiba knew there was a simpler answer; just click out of slideshow view. But since the first picture, something in him kept wanting more… After all, it wasn't often he got these urges. Most of the time, he was too busy to actually care about sex or masturbation.

He clicked next a few times, still confronted with those seductive pictures. He growled inwardly as he quickly undid his belt and zipped his pants down. 'I can't believe I'm going to do this…' He thought as he clicked next again, 'And even over Mazaki.'

He slipped himself out of his pants and hesitantly gripped his length. He let out a soft gasp as he paused glancing at the phone.

'If she's got this many pictures… There has to be at least one video.'

He clicked the back to menu button and found his way to the videos again. He clicked the enter button, 'pointless, pointless, jou, yugi, yugi, pointless… Me? Gah, worry about that later… Pointless…'

The brunette grinned as he found a video of her masturbating.

He watched as her fingers rubbed slowly, up and down her clit. Kaiba found himself moan softly as he gripped his length a little harder.

Suddenly, his eyes widened and he hit pause. He'd be dead if someone walked in… And scared if it was Mokuba. He quickly zipped his pants back up and walked to his private bathroom. He locked the door behind him as he sat on the toilet cover.

Not as comfortable as his chair, but at least now he could jack off and not worry about his little brother seeing, let alone watching… He shivered at the thought as he looked back at the video. Kaiba could already feel himself getting hard again and the damned thing wasn't even playing yet.

He quickly undid his pants again, sliding them down to his ankles. No idea how he managed to do it; he managed to get boxers on today. He decided to leave them on and slid his length out through the small opening.

He hit play on the video. A chill went up his spine as he heard a moan come out of the phone. He started to stroke himself in time to her strokes. 'Why is she affecting me this way? Especially in a fucking video.'

He bit his lip slightly as the Anzu in the video slipped two fingers inside herself. He stroked faster. Damn he was already close and the video wasn't even finished. He panted softly. The Anzu in the video sped up her thrusts, her moans becoming louder.

He gasped and bit back a moan, he was close, but something in him wanted to finish at the same time as her. After all, he didn't want to be known for being a fast finisher… Even if it was only him that knew.

He gasped and sped up more as he moans rose in pitch. He could tell she was close. He moaned at the video as he could see her contractions of her orgasm. Moaning and arching his hips slightly, he came as well… All over the phone. At this point though, he didn't really care.

He hit the stop button on the video and exited the menu. Panting, he sat there for a few minutes, until his breathing evened out.

Kaiba placed the phone on the side of the sink and stood up; he cleaned himself off with a few wads of toilet paper and flushed it. Calmly, he pulled his pants up and then glanced at the phone. He sighed softly and wiped the come off with some more toilet paper, throwing it into the toilet afterwards. We wet another few pieces and made sure it was all out of the keys. Then he flushed the toilet again.

Kaiba closed the phone with a slight grin, "I think it's time to return Mazaki's precious cell phone."

--

**A/N: **All right all, welcome to the new home of the ENTICEMENT series! Chapter one I felt didn't need any editing, however chapter 2... Will be up shortly. Incase you have forgotten (or are a new fan) the next chapter is Charm of the Dragon. The third is now officially, '**Waltz of Temptation: Proposal**'


	2. Charm of the Dragon

Charm of the Dragon

**Azena Kira**

Anzu walked into the school cafeteria, sighing heavily.

Jou walked over, "Hey Anzu, why the long face? Phone still not showin up?"

She shook her head depressingly, "No, and it's been almost a week… Oh god Katsuya! What if they saw… um… Never mind."

Jou laughed softly, "Come on Anzu, we can all guess what was on your phone. Why'd you keep… ya know… Those kinds of things on their anyways?"

Her faced flushed slightly, "I don't know… I guess it seemed more convenient?"

The blond rolled his eyes, "Right… Well hey, I'm going to go jump in the lunch line, so I'll talk to you in a few. Okay? And don't worry about the phone, it'll show up. I know."

She nodded slightly as Jou ran off to the line.

"Mazaki."

Her head snapped towards where the voice came from, to find that Seto Kaiba was standing behind her. Her eyes narrowed, "Kaiba? What the hell do you wa-"

Her eyes widened slightly as she saw a grin appear on his face, "Mazaki. I think I have something that belongs to you."

Anzu couldn't hide the blush starting to appear on her face. She could have handled Jou or Yugi finding her phone… But Kaiba? 'Oh my god!' she thought, 'What if he looked at it?!'

"Mazaki."

Her eyes shot back up, locking with his, "Y-yes?"

Kaiba crossed his arms and cocked an eyebrow, "Did you hear a single word I said?"

"… You said you have something that belongs to me."

"And what did I say after that?" He questioned harshly.

"… I didn't hear you, Kaiba." She stated. Anzu badly wanted to run out of the school and as far away from that CEO has she could… But seeing as he had her phone, that probably wouldn't be happening.

To her surprise, he pulled it out of his pocket—How'd it even fit in there?—and held it out to her, "Here."

Her eyes widened and she gladly took it back. Suddenly, she paused, 'This was Seto Kaiba he wouldn't help anyone unless there was something in it for him.' She raised an eyebrow at him, "What's the catch, Kaiba?"

All he did was grin and cross his arms, "There's no catch Mazaki. I found your phone and I'm giving it back."

She glanced warily at the phone, the up towards him as she saw him turn and start to walk away, "Kaiba."

He stopped abruptly and glanced back at her, "… Mazaki?"

"Thank you." She said while smiling.

Kaiba couldn't help the small blush that appeared on his cheek. And Anzu seemed to notice it too. He nodded slightly and walked out of the cafeteria.

Anzu stood there blinking for a few minutes, "… Well that was weird." She just decided to shrug it off and continue on with her day.

--

Anzu unlocked her apartment with a sigh. She shoved the door open, dropping her book bag onto a conveniently located bench.

She shut the door behind her and started off towards the kitchen, but paused as she heard the sound of hard plastic hitting wood floor. Anzu glanced back just in time to see her cell phone collide with the ground.

She gasped softly and ran over to pick it up, but froze as a larger hand beat hers. Her hand, of course landed on top of the man's. She stared at the man's shoes, afraid to look up and see who the man was, for fear of it being a robber.

"You should be more careful with your belongings, Mazaki." The man's voice said, with a familiar sarcastic tone.

Her eyes widened as she looked up, blue eyes locking, "Kaiba?! How did you get in here?!"

Kaiba just grinned at her, "Does it really matter Mazaki?" He stated calmly as he pulled her to her feet.

She started backing away… Eventually into a wall, tensing, but unable to look away from him.

"Kaiba… What-?"

"I saw what was on your phone Mazaki." He whispered seductively into her ear.

She gasped a little, unable to hide the blush from creeping up onto her face.

Kaiba grinned, "I thought it'd be harder to seduce someone like you Mazaki… But judging by those videos, you haven't gotten any in a long… LONG time."

She shivered just at the sound of his voice, and her face turned even more crimson, "You even saw the videos, Kaiba?"

He chuckled softly against her ear, before lightly nipping it.

She moaned softly, unable to stop her hand from going between her legs, 'damnit, I can't do this in front of him… but…' her thoughts trailed off as his teeth grazed over her earring.

Kaiba then trailed his lips along her neck and collarbone with light touches and kisses. His eyes trailed down, sparkling slightly as he caught sight of what she was doing with her hand.

He grinned a little and pulled her skirt up, watching as she touched herself through her underwear.

"Mazaki…" He whispered irresistibly, "I think that would be more effective for you if that pesky… garment, wasn't in your way."

She glanced at him, utterly embarrassed of what she was doing, but it felt too good to stop. All she could do was nod.

She pulled her panties to one side and continued stroking herself.

Kaiba's grin widened a little as he undid her uniform vest and shirt. He trailed his hand along her stomach line before returning to nipping at her neck.

Anzu gasped, "K-Kaiba…"

He continued at her neck and lightly placed a hand on top of the one she was using to satisfy herself.

Anzu moaned softly as he guided two of her own fingers inside her entrance, along with one of his on top of hers.

She bit her lip to try to attempt not to moan out loud again, but failed. Then, she gasped as he slid another of his fingers inside her, 'that's four now…' she thought.

Then, Kaiba curved his thumb off of hers and rubbed it against her clit, slowly.

She moaned and arched into the touch, "Kaiba!"

He grinned, "If you want to finish Anzu, I suggest you move 'our' fingers."

She shuddered slightly as he continued to use that alluring voice… But she obeyed.

Anzu slowly moved her fingers in time with his thumbs stroking, which caused his to also move.

She moaned loudly, and arched against him as he continued to attack her neck.

Unconsciously, she sped up the stroking, and Kaiba's thumb also sped up. She let out a small whimper.

Kaiba grinned and glanced at the look on her face, noticing she was close.

He pulled his hand away and she groaned. However, her protesting didn't last long; she was too close to care. She quickly took her other hand and began massaging her clit herself as her fingers pumped into her. Kaiba just watched as she sped up, even faster.

She cried out as she came, shaking slightly. After a few seconds, she pulled her hands away and slid down the wall, still panting. She closed her eyes.

Kaiba chuckled softly, "That should teach you to be more protective with your personal objects Mazaki." She glanced up at him just in time to see him put something shiny into his pocket, but she couldn't tell what it was because of how blurry her vision was.

She sat there trying to calm herself as Kaiba walked out the door. He walked down her front steps and into the next alley over, where his limo waited.

He calmly stepped in and the driver smiled at him, "Did you get what you wanted Mr. Kaiba?"

Kaiba grinned as he pulled out a portable video camera from his jacket pocket, "Of course." His grin widened, "After all, no one can resist my charms."

The driver laughed softly, "Of course Mr. Kaiba… Would you like me to take you home now?"

Kaiba nodded, "I have to take care of a few things." He stated calmly before crossing his legs in an attempt to make his boner to appear less noticeable.

--

Anzu glanced out her window in time to see the limo pulling away, her face still flushed, "Damnit that asshole! He thinks he can get away with breaking into my house and making me… Ugh! He…" She was so frustrated, she couldn't even decide how to complain about him, "But one thing's for sure Seto Kaiba. Two can play at that game of yours." She grinned slightly as his limo disappeared from her view.

--

**A/N: **Okay... I believe I fixed SOME of the errors in this one... I didn't get to fix much so if you notice something that doesn't fit, let me know. Enjoy!


	3. Waltz of Temptation: The Proposal

Waltz of Temptation: The Proposal**  
Azena Kira**

**--**

Anzu sighed as she walked into the dance studio she currently worked at. She smiled at the students as they walked out of the dance room from their morning lesson.

"Anzu, there you are!" Her boss walked over with a friendly smile on her face.

"Hi Ms. Konako. Um… You wanted to talk to me about the lessons for this weekend. Correct?"

"Oh yes!" She smiled brightly, "We're teaching the waltz! Now… I know you're the best dancer we have… And we currently have no males work here so…"

Anzu blinked, "…Ms. Konako?"

"I'm giving you the option of choosing your dance partner for the lesson… Preferably a good looking guy who's taller than you that could possibly get more girls to attend here. But also, we want him to be able to do the waltz in advance, so you're not teaching him as well."

Anzu grinned, "Ms. Konako, don't worry. I have the perfect guy in mind."

--

6am Thursday Morning.

--

Kaiba sighed heavily while running a towel through his now messy hair as he walked out of his bedroom. He was too lazy this morning to put on a shirt and he was clad in only a pair of perfect sweatpants… Of course they were complete with the KC logo on the bottom of the left leg and naturally, they were black-the logo white.

He ran his hand through his wet hair slicking the messy wetness back to make it appear at least a little less messy, and he ignored the stares from the maids… female and male alike as he walked down to the kitchen.

He glanced at the dinning room as he walked by, then paused right at the kitchen door and did an immediate back step. He blinked a few times as he saw Anzu sitting at his table in his spot, wearing only a tight tshirt and an extremely shot mini skirt.

She smiled at him, "Hello Seto."

"…Mazaki… What the hell are y-"

She grinned as she walked over and placed a finger over his lips. A small grin appeared on her face, "Now, now, Seto. I think I owe you for the other day."

His face flushed slightly as he tried to forget. Seemingly caught off guard by the morning visit, he couldn't even think of a sexy-ceo-seto comeback.

"Mokuba told me you have a company dance coming up and that you don't know how to do the waltz."

His left eye twitched, "Your point, Mazaki?"

"My point, Seto… Is that I'm offering to teach you."

He raised an eyebrow suspiciously, "You're offering… After what I did?" She nodded, "What's the catch Mazaki?"

"No catch. I need a dance partner for this weekends class and you need to learn the dance, so I thought it would be perfect."

He sighed. He wouldn't admit it, but he did need to learn the dance in less than a week… The only reason he hadn't learned it so far was all his previous teachers trying to seduce him… Seeing as himself and Anzu had already gotten through that part, it wouldn't happen again… Right? "Alright, fine."

Anzu seemed to go bug-eyed that he had agreed so quickly, "Fine?"

"You heard me. But I'm only doing this because it's morning and I'm brain-dead so to speak… And that I can lose my CEO position if I fail to learn this dance." She nodded slightly, "Now what time should I meet you at your studio?"

"2pm Saturday. But-"

"But?"

"… You have to know the dance ahead of time. So we need to do a private meeting tomorrow."

He twitched, "I have a meeting."

"Then cancel it."

"… Excuse me? Did you forget who you're talking to Mazaki?" He shot her his trademark glare

"You heard me." She crossed her arms.

Kaiba sighed, "Fine done. Now will you leave so I can drink my coffee in private?"

She grinned, "Of course Kaiba." She gave a slight bow and began to walk out, but stopped. She glanced over her shoulder and grinned at him, "Nice pants by the way." She winked before walking out of the room and out the front door.

Kaiba sighed and slumped into the chair next to him, "What did I just get myself into?" He glanced towards the kitchen as his coffee timer went off. He sighed.

--

Anzu grinned as she walked down the street, "That was easier than I thought. Phase one complete, now lets see if I can pull off the next part."

--

**A/N: **Alright... So this chapter underwent some editing before being uploaded again. It's a bit longer than it was before as well, for those that liked it so much... I also think I fixed Kaiba's personality a bit. Some of the stuff he said before just didn't make sense... It didn't fit his personality... Even at 6am in the morning before his coffee. XD Anyways!! Hope you all liked this updated chapter... The next chapter is where Anzu teaches him the waltz before the lesson.... Check my profile for the complete series description which ALSO gives a hint at what the next chapter is to include. Also, please let me know if you like this version of WoT better than the original.... Thanks again! Enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

**Not A Chapter Sorry**

As some of you know, I haven't continued some of my stories on here, but THEY WILL BE CONTINUED.

In regards to other stories, they have been downgraded per this websites restrictions.

I will be updating some stories on here, but only things rated M for violence and lower. Everything ELSE is being moved and updated to a new place called AO3. If you would like specific links, please by all means, PM me and I will get them to you.

Thank you all for sticking with me through my writing and I hope to see some familiar faces over on AO3!


End file.
